


Old Wine in New Bottles

by Vaznetti



Category: Star Trek: Picard
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25313470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaznetti/pseuds/Vaznetti
Summary: One night in the vineyard, looking up at the stars.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Old Wine in New Bottles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pauraque](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pauraque/gifts).



Earth wine was less good than Romulan, but the process was familiar, at least. When Laris woke at night to find Zhaban gone, she knew where look for him: standing in the great room where smell of new wine rose faint from the wooden barrels, or outside between the rows of vines, staring up at the stars.

"You can't see Romulus from here," he said when she reached him. "They'll only see it when the light from the supernova reaches Earth."

"When it's long gone," she said. "Even longer." She stared up too, towards the emptiness where their home once was. There was a metaphor for spycraft there, she thought, in being able to see things by the space they left. A fitting epitaph for their old lives. "So why do you come out here, to look at nothing?"

"I like to know that the light is still out there, even though the star is gone. That it's shining its way to us, across all the dark."

She bumped her shoulder against his. "That's some fine poetry. Have you been sampling the vintages again?"

He held the bottle up for her. "How else will I know what's wrong with it?"


End file.
